What do I give him for Christmas
by PeachyQ73
Summary: Kaname and Zero don't know what to get each other for Christmas. What are they going to do? Yaoi, humor, sex, do I need to go on? (Yes folks, this is the whole story. Enjoy and please tell me what you think. Unless there are enough requests for a part 2 to this one shot, I will not update it.)


**A/N: **I will always take creative criticism but flames will be for the fireplace on a cold winter's night. This story was just rattling around in my brain and I had to get it out. I hope you enjoy. Thank you and Review please.

**Beta-Readers: **Bluerose-28 and Yami-Red-Uchiha. Yami will beta read only the first part. Read the bottom to understand why. Thank you for taking your time to go over this for me.

**Warning: **This story contains serious OOC'ness, and not to mention b/b love or Yaoi. If you don't like this kind of story, please hit the back button.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own VK, or the characters. My plot bunnies own this story but they love borrowing Kaname and Zero for their own Purposes. I own nothing but my plot bunnies. All honor for the original story and characters goes to Hino-Sama, bless her wonderful and creative heart.

**Summary: **Kaname and Zero don't know what to get each other for Christmas. What are they going to do?

**Title: **What do I give him for Christmas?

*Two weeks before Christmas*

Kaname didn't know what to get Zero for Christmas. Zero isn't one who likes expensive gifts and he isn't really a materialistic person. Zero has always been simple, just like his needs. He was currently sitting by the fire place with a roaring fire, thinking of what to get him. "Maybe I can get him a tie." but almost instantly cringed at the thought.

Zero didn't know what to get Kaname for Christmas. He's one that has all the money in the world and could get whatever he wanted himself. The house is already full of expensive art in their many different styles, and he doesn't really like to wear jewelry. He was sitting in his chair at work, but not focusing on what he needs to do. "Maybe I can get him a tie." but almost instantly cringed at the thought.

*The next day*

Kaname gets up out of bed, deciding to take the day off from the office. He really needs an idea for a Christmas gift for Zero. He's at a complete loss at this point, so he's hoping to find something that will catch his eye that screams '**BUY ME, I BELONG TO ZERO!' **at the top of its proverbial voice. As he gets up to take a shower, he looks over at Zero, and he pauses at the sheer beauty he sees. He wants to climb back into bed and wake him up slowly and deliciously, but he can't. Not this morning. Today, he needs to find that gift. He walks to the bathroom to take his shower.

In the bed, Zero slowly opens his eyes and sees the space next him empty and hears the shower running. "I guess I should get up and fix him breakfast before he heads off to work." Zero mumbles to himself. It was then that he got an idea. Today he will go and look around for an idea for a Christmas gift for Kaname while he's off to work. He smirked at the idea. He got up, dressed in his house grunge clothes, and traipsed off to the kitchen.

When Kaname got out of the bathroom, he was a little disappointed that Zero wasn't still in bed sleeping, although, that was probably a good thing too. If he had stayed in bed, Kaname had the feeling that he never would have made it out of the house today. He started to get dressed when he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen and it was making his stomach growl in anticipation of whatever Zero was fixing. He hurriedly finished getting dressed and rushed down stairs to find Zero in a pink apron. Zero was currently dancing in front of the stove to some music that was playing. Kaname could only shake his head at the writing that was on the back of Zero's pants. It says 'Kiss the chef'.

Kaname couldn't help himself any more. It should be really sinful to have this celestial being, sent to him from heaven, to be teasing and tempting him like this. He swears there's a rule book somewhere written about it. In two steps, he was behind Zero, wrapping his arms around him, and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. Next he looks over Zero's should to find that Zero making him his favorite breakfast. Blueberry pancakes, two sausage links, two strips of bacon, and two eggs. "Morning love, how did you sleep last night?" Kaname asked. Zero looks over his shoulder at him and gives him a big smirk. "How do you expect me sleep when you pound into me like you did last night? I was beginning to think you were going to try out for a marathon or something? Or did you make a bet with someone?" Zero asked teasingly.

Kaname on the other hand looked horrified and his eyes went as wide as his mouth did. He thought Zero might be serious about that last part but he's not too sure. You can never tell with Zero. "I swear Zero, no bet was made. I value and treasure you too much to degrade you like that. I swear, please believe me." Kaname made his sad kitty face that he knew Zero would always fall for and hope it would get him out of trouble.

Zero took the last pancake out of the pan, put it down on Kaname's plate and place said plate onto the table in Kaname's usual spot to eat. He then went over to Kaname that hadn't moved yet, whose head was now hanging down low. He turned Kaname around so they would face each other, and wrapped his arms around the other. "I was just teasing you. I know how much you love me and how much you cherish our relationship. I also know that you know what I would do to you IF I ever find out that you have done something that would degrade our relationship at all." He kissed Kaname on the tip of his nose, and moved forward to hug him. Kaname looked up, smiling at him.

He moved out of the embrace just enough to eye ball the plate of wonderful, smelling food. Zero chuckled at this and released his hold on the other. "Go ahead. I can hear your stomach loud and clear. 'Feed me'." Zero says with an attempted high pitched voice, to which Kaname laughed. He was laughing so hard, that he was teary eyed and couldn't see his seat well enough to grab it and move it. He wiped the tears away from his eyes, grabbed the seat, and sat down. He quickly dug into his food.

Zero went back to the stove to cook his own breakfast, oatmeal with dates and raisins with just a hint of brown sugar. Kaname couldn't really figure out how Zero could stand to stomach the stuff. He has never really liked the taste of it and once as a kid was enough for him.

Zero saw his face and giggled at the face he made. "I know you don't like oatmeal. You tell me that every morning that I fix this, but honestly Kaname, if you would just try it at least once…" Zero said.

Kaname was getting tired of the prodding every morning to try a bite of the oatmeal. "Only one bite? You'll leave me alone after that?" Kaname asked, already to the point of giving in this once to get him off his back. Zero nodded in agreement and a huge grin on his face.

Taking a deep sigh, Kaname waited until Zero's oatmeal was ready. When Zero spooned up some cereal for Kaname to try, he handed the spoon to Kaname. "Here you go, this is all you need to try." Zero said, knowing how Kaname will react to the smell of oatmeal. "It still smells just as nasty as I remembered." was the only comment he made. "Just one bite Kaname…please?" Zero asked putting on his own sad puppy look.

Kaname hated when Zero did this. He could never say no to him with that look. He dropped his head so that his chin was touching his chest as he said "Fine…", then lifting his head to grab the spoon and put the evil thing in his mouth. What his taste buds experienced really surprised him. His eyes opened wide, looked at Zero, and swallowed his mouthful. "What did you put in this? Oatmeal has never tasted this good. What did you do?" Kaname asked. Zero smiled and said, "It's a secret, but I would be happy to fix it for you whenever you want me too. There is a secret to fixing oatmeal that most people don't know"

Kaname thanked Zero, and finished his breakfast. He ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then kissed Zero goodbye and left. Zero had never seen Kaname leave in that much of a hurry before, even when he was late for an important meeting. He was curious for a moment, but shrugged his shoulders and sat down to finish his own breakfast. He did the dishes, went upstairs to shower and dress before leaving to go to the mall.

As he was on his way out the door however, he started to feel nauseous again. This had been happening for far too long and he decided he needed to get it checked out. The mall would have to wait. Feeling his breakfast coming back up, he ran for the bathroom, and to the white porcelain throne that was waiting for him. After emptying the contents of his stomach, he went to lay down for a bit, and hope his energy level comes back up. He needs to see his doctor.

Kaname got to the mall in Matsuno, and started to wander around. He still had no idea what to get Zero, not a clue. He was there for half an hour, just wandering around when he bumped into Takuma. "Kaname, what brings you to the mall? Looking for Zero?" Kaname looked at Takuma and nodded his head. "Yes, though to be honest, I'm not sure what to get him. He's simplistic and doesn't need a lot of things to make him happy." Kaname took a deep breath. "Every year for his birthday, Christmas, and anniversary, I'm at a loss as to what to get him. Every year, I end up taking him out for dinner to celebrate instead of having a gift to give him."

Kaname more or less felt a light bulb going on in Takuma's head, and he started to feel nervous. "I have an idea Kaname that is if you're willing to try or do anything that is." Takuma said with a mischievous grin on his face. "I'll think about it after you tell me what this idea is. I'm almost desperate to try anything at this point." Kaname said still feeling nervous and yet hopeful at the same time. "Follow me." Takuma said.

Kaname did and he was escorted to a Spencer's store. (For those that don't know, Spencer's is a store that has adult themed items at the back of the store.) Kaname couldn't believe that he had followed Takuma to a place like this, but his feet continued to follow him even if his mind was telling his feet to go back out. He was brought up short when Takuma held up a red satin, front laced corset with a thong panty set to Kaname, grinned, and flung it over his shoulders. He moved on to another rack and picked up a red satin Bridle Pastie with a garter and held that up to Kaname. Next, he moved over to the accessories area and what Takuma grabbed had his looking horrified. He grabbed black netted stocking and red satin nipple tassels. "Ok, Kaname go try these on and see if they fit." Takuma said handing him the corset and the bridal skirt.

Kaname was horrified and dazed at the same time. He took the items in his arms and walked to the fitting rooms and did as he was told. As he looked himself in the mirror after putting the outfit on, an idea began to form in his head. By the time he was done, he had his devilish smirk on his face, and grabbed Takuma on the way to the register who had the rest of the items that he was going to need, all except for the nipple tassels. They just wouldn't go well with the corset he thought. Kaname thanked Takuma for the idea and inspiration before heading back home.

When he got home, he found Zero asleep on the bed. He was dressed like was going to go somewhere, but hadn't left for some reason. He quickly hid the items he bought and walked over to the bed. Stretching out his hand to run his fingers over the soft pale cheeks, he called his name. "Zero? Love, are you ok?" Kaname asked as Zero stirred on the bed.

His eyes fluttered open and smiled when he saw that Kaname was home. He looked at the clock, frowned and looked back at Kaname. "You're home early. Is everything ok?" Zero asked. Kaname giggled. "I believe I asked you a question first, but to answer your question. Everything is ok. I just finished what I needed to earlier than anticipated. Now what about you? Are you ok? You're dressed like you're ready to leave, but only made it as far as the bed."

"Yeah, I'm ok. I was feeling a little nauseous earlier and I decided I would lie down for a bit before going out." Zero said getting up and sliding off the bed. "If you were feeling sick earlier, than you shouldn't be going out. You should stay home and rest. I'll cook dinner for us tonight." Zero looked at him as if he was looking at a demon. "The last time you tried to cook in the kitchen Kaname Kuran, you nearly burned down the house around our ears or did you forget?" Zero answered sternly. "You are not to set foot into my kitchen unless you are getting a glass of cold water or coming in to eat your meals. Am I understood Kaname?" Zero said in a hard tone. "But Zero…" Kaname started to whine, but was interrupted. "No buts Kaname. Do…you…understand…what…I…said?" Kaname didn't try to argue any further. He didn't dare. He nodded his head instead.

"Ok, I'm going out now and I should be back before dinner. I will bring dinner home with me. What are you in the mood for?" Zero asked. "Chinese?" Kaname said, looking hopeful. "You want Chinese?" Zero asked surprised. Kaname never wanted Chinese. He didn't like Chinese and always grumbled when Zero wanted to go to a Chinese restaurant. Kaname nodded then added, "Please get me the same thing you get?" Zero's eyes went wide and he agreed before walking out the door in a daze.

Kaname giggled again at the cuteness that was Zero's facial expression. He truly hated Chinese food, but Zero seems to really love it, and so for him, he asked for it.

*Time skip: two weeks on Christmas eve*

Zero was asleep in the bed, dreaming about whatever was going through his head. He dressed in the outfit that Takuma had proudly put together for him, walked out to the living room and to the Christmas tree. There were two large boxes, one on each side of the tree waiting for the next morning. He was excited to know what Zero had gotten him and was very tempted to look inside, but held back. He climbed into the big box that had Zero's name on it, replaced the lid and sat waiting for the next few hours till morning when Zero would come looking for him. As he waited, he fell asleep.

Zero woke up to the buzzing of the alarm on his phone and hoped he didn't wake Kaname up. When he turned over, he found the other side of the bed empty. He saw the bathroom door closed and thought Kaname was in there. He quickly got dressed, traipsed out to the living room, and looked at the two large boxes. He was so tempted to look in the other one, but decided against it. He instead climbed into the big box with Kaname's name on it, and replaced the lid. As he sat there waiting for morning, he fell asleep.

Morning came and Kaname had woken up to the sound of his watch beeping at him. He was dazed and sore from being cooped up in the box for a couple of hours, but he hopes it will be worth it. He hears some moaning coming from inside of the room and hopes that Zero will come looking for him, following a trail of notes that will lead him to his big gift. An anticipatory grin lifted his face, but soon fell when he heard nothing more. "Come on Zero, follow the notes." Kaname thought.

Meanwhile, in the other box, Zero woke up to the sound of a beeping that sounded like it came from Kaname's watch, in the room. He knew how Kaname was at Christmas. He was literally a big kid that couldn't wait to open his gifts. Now he sits here, waiting for when Kaname will walk into the room, and see the big box. He knew that Kaname wouldn't be able to wait for him to open it, so here he sat waiting for Kaname. Only there was no other sound to be heard. "What is Kaname taking so long for? Come and open the big box you big kid." Zero thought to himself.

Half an hour later, Zero couldn't wait any longer. He needed to go to the bathroom, and his bladder wasn't going to let him wait any longer. He hadn't thought of this problem when came up with this idea.

Kaname needed to go pee, and he was hearing the loud call of the toilet calling his name. He hadn't thought of this when he came up with the idea and begun to think it was a stupid idea to begin with. How did he end up in this mess to begin with?

At the same time, they both stood up in their boxes, and immediately saw the other standing in the opposite box. Simultaneously, they started to laugh at each other for the situation they were found in.

When the laughter was done, they noticed what the other was wearing. Zero instantly had a hard on and all thoughts of the bathroom went flying out the window. Kaname saw what Zero was wearing and his mouth hung open. Zero was wearing a shirt that said "I'm a Mother in waiting. Congratulate me." At the moment it was hug on Zero's small frame. "Zero?" was all Kaname said, too stunned to say more. "Yes Kaname?" was the only response he got. "Y…you're… really…?" Kaname started to ask, still stunned. Zero nodded his head in affirmation. "Yes…I am."

Kaname climbed out of his box, and went over to pick Zero out of his box. When he had Zero in his arms, he asked "When? For how long have you been pregnant?" "Two months Kaname, I'm two months along." He answered smirking. It seems this was the best Christmas present he could have given. "When did you find out?" Kaname asked, not yet to the point of believing this glorious truth. "Two weeks ago. The day you came home early to find me asleep on the bed, remember? You didn't want me going out and asked me to bring home Chinese." Zero answered.

"You went to the doctors that day? Why didn't you tell me? I could have gone with you. Zero I should have been there." Zero knew that Kaname was expressing his hurt feelings over being left out of this up to this point. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know for sure. I didn't want you to worry or get your hopes up. If I was pregnant, I wanted that to be your Christmas gift. If I wasn't and something else was wrong, then I would have told you when I got home that night. Since I found out I was pregnant, I couldn't think of a better gift for you." Zero said smiling, but he wasn't sure if Kaname would accept his reasoning.

Kaname hadn't answered him, so Zero went on to say something else. "Kaname, you're not the easiest person to shop for. You have just about everything money can buy and I had no idea what to get you. When I found out about the baby, I went to a maternity story and picked out this shirt as a way of an announcement." Zero explains further as Kaname places him gently down on the bed. Kaname noticed then that Zero was holding something. Zero handed him the item and Kaname opened it. It was a shirt that says "I'm going to be a Father. Congratulate me!" Kaname laughed. He wasn't made, and he understood what Zero was saying. "I understand, but may I please go with you to the rest of the appointments for your check up?" Kaname asked. That was when Zero handed him a piece of paper.

That's also when Zero started to squirm. He got up off of the bed and was making his way to the bathroom. "Zero, are you still experiencing any nausea?" Kaname asked. "No, but I need the toilet. My bladder won't hold on much longer." And then Zero was in the bathroom, with the door shut, relieving himself.

Kaname on the other hand was at a loss. He now felt really ridiculous, standing here in his get up. What was he going to do now? Zero had just literally given him the best gift he could have given, and what does he have? Himself, cross dressed in some suggestive outfit, like a floozy. **What was he thinking?! **He was starting to undo his outfit when Zero walks out of the bathroom. "What are you doing Kaname? I thought my gift was to be able to undress you? Was I wrong?" Zero said suggestively. Kaname froze. "No, you weren't wrong, but in light of the best gift you just gave me…" Kaname said, but couldn't finish. Yes, Kaname if feeling foolish and sorry for himself. "I think this is one of the best Christmas gifts you could have given to me. I have always said, the best things in the world money can't buy. You Kaname, are the best gift by far in this world, and I know for a fact you can't be bought." Zero said, chuckling to himself in light of how his lover was dressed.

Kaname's face turned beet red and the comment, and hid it from Zero. "Yes, I dressed this way for you. You…You liked your gift Zero?" he asked shyly. Yes, only Zero gets to see him like this. Only Zero would every see Kaname as he really is, and not the cool, confident, always in control of everything self. Zero knows this, and that is what he really and truly believes to be the best gift Kaname could have given. "Kaname, my love, it's a great gift, and I would be truly heartbroken if you took it away from me. Did you not see the hard on I instantly got when I first saw it on you?" Zero said as he walked up to him, wrapping his arms around the other.

Kaname's eyes were as wide as his gaping mouth. His mouth flopped up and down, but no sound came out. Zero demonstrated his hard on, but rubbing it up against Kaname's thigh. "I owe you Kaname Kuran. It's really hard to go to the bathroom and pee when I have a hard on. It's really painful you know." "So that's why Zero was quietly whining in the bathroom, just a moment ago." Kaname thought. Speaking of bathroom… "It's my turn for the bathroom now." Kaname said and he turned to leave.

When Kaname returned to the bedroom, he found Zero lying on the bed, naked and the bed turned down. Zero reached his hand in front of him and patted the empty space there. Quickly, Kaname made his way over to the bed, and stopped before getting up into it. Reaching for the tie to the corset to undo it, only to have his hand slapped away. Kaname looked at Zero puzzled, until he remembered that he dressed this way for Zero. It's up to Zero in what he wants to do.

"That's my job I believe. I also believe that we agreed that you did this for me?" Zero asked tauntingly. Kaname could only look deep into Zero's eyes and get lost in there. Zero reached up to undo the tie that was holding the corset together and loosened it. Once that was off, Zero nudged Kaname onto the bed and Kaname laid down on the pillows that Zero had arranged for him.

Zero moved closer to Kaname and started to lick his lips. Kaname opened his mouth and Zero invaded the now open space with his tongue. As they were exploring each other's caverns, Zero reached down to slide his hand under the bridal skirt that Kaname was wearing, only to find that Kaname was wearing panties as well. He moved his hand under the panties and started to rub Kaname's already hard on with his open palm.

Kaname moaned when Zero started to rub him and he wanted more friction, desperately. Zero loved to hear Kaname moan. Zero had never topped before, so for him this is a wonderful new experience. Just how far can he take Kaname before he breaks? "Zero, Oh god… that…feels wonderful. More, please more…" Kaname begged. He had never begged before but it seems he can't stop himself, not when it comes to Zero and what he's doing. His feet were already digging into the bed and Kaname felt like he was ready to explode at any moment. He hadn't realized that Zero could undo him like this and he wanted to experience more.

Zero moved his hand farther down to cup and squeeze Kaname's ball sack. "Nnnggghh." Kaname moaned as he threw his head back. "Zero, stop playing with me. Please fuck me, put your cock in and ride me hard, oh god." He whimpered at the end. Now Kaname was bucking his hips and getting no friction to get any relief that he was seeking. "I don't know if I should. You seem to have to sense of self control here, and here I thought I was leading the way to heaven for you." Kaname whined at that, but said nothing more.

Zero took hold of Kaname very hard cock, and began to pump it up and down. Kaname continued to moan, whine and whimper much to Zero's delight. When Zero knew that Kaname was nearing his release, he took Kaname into his mouth and started to suck on him hard. This caused Kaname to instantly orgasm into Zero awaiting mouth and yell at the top of his lungs. Zero hummed his appreciation to the liquid that was filling his mouth, and struggled to swallow every last drop.

When Kaname's stiff body relaxed on the bed, Zero moved to grab the lube he had under his pillow, awaiting to be used. He knew he would have to be gentle since Kaname had never been taken before and this would be his first time. It will be painful for Kaname if he's not careful. He takes the lube and greases up his fingers before he moves to take Kaname into his mouth again. Once he starts to suck on Kaname and he moans, Zero takes one finger and starts to prepare him. When he didn't get a reaction, he inserts a second finger. Kaname takes a sharp intake of breath through his teeth.

Zero takes his time with two fingers before he adds a third. By now, Kaname is riding Zero's fingers and moans when the third finger intrudes. "Zero…Zero… how much…mmmm…longer much I wait….ahhh." Kaname asked pleadingly as he reaches for out for Zero with both hands. He releases Kaname from his mouth that he had been sucking on the whole time. "This will be your first time being taken. You are not used to it and it can be very painful if you aren't prepared right. Pureblood super healing or no, I won't be the reason for you being hurt." Zero said before taking Kaname into his mouth again.

Kaname whimpered again. He really needed Zero now and he was about ready to lose it. "PLEASE ZERO…I DON'T CARE! I NEED YOU NOW! FUCK ME AND FUCK ME HARD!" Kaname yelled. Zero tried to ignore Kaname's pleas, but he just couldn't take it anymore. He was about to explode. He removed his fingers, released Kaname hard length, lubed up his own length before he moved up so his face was over Kaname's. He moved in to kiss him and his cock started to nudge at Kaname's entrance.

Kaname moved his legs to embrace Zero by the waist, and locked his feet together behind his back. Once the mushroom head of Zero's cock made it past the opening, Zero started to thrust slowly and gingerly into his love. Zero sees obvious signs of discomfort on Kaname's face, so he pauses and waits for Kaname to relax a bit. Once he does, he continues in slow, gentle pumps until he's fully seated inside of Kaname.

By now, Kaname's breathing is ragged. Zero stays still until Kaname is ready for him to move. Now Kaname understands why Zero wanted to be gentle with him on his first time. "This was how painful it was for Zero during their first time? No wonder why he was careful when he moved around." Kaname thought. Yes, the pain in his ass helped to clear his mind a little. He hopes the pain goes away so they could enjoy their time together in bed. "How does Zero do this when he bottoms?" Kaname thought again.

"Earth to Kaname, come in Kaname. Speak to me? Are you alright? You need to relax if we are going to continue. If you can't do that, then we will need to stop…" Zero said, but was stopped by Kaname's hand suddenly covering his mouth. "No, there will be no stopping. I'm relaxing, see?" Kaname said as he willed his body to relax so that they could continue.

Zero nodded his head and started to move. When the pain started to change to pleasure, Kaname began to understand. Soon Zero was starting to move faster, and Kaname could feel the intensity of the pleasure wind tighter in his abdomen. He knew his release was going to come soon. Then, Kaname jerked in surprise when Zero his that special bundle of nerves that was embedded deep inside of him. Kaname started to move with Zero, desperately trying to get that sensitive area to be hit again. Each time it was hit, Kaname would jerk, and yell, or scream, or make some other noise that no doubt would embarrass him later.

All of a sudden, Kaname was at the edge of his release and he couldn't hold it in to wait for Zero to find his. A white sticky stream of goo was being squirted onto their stomachs and Kaname was feeling Zero's release inside of him. It was a weird sensation, but he loved it just the same. Zero collapsed on top of Kaname, trying to catch his breath.

After catching his breath, Zero lifted his head, kissed Kaname on the nose and said "Merry Christmas my love. Merry Christmas."

**The End:**

**A/N: **First, I want to thank my oldest daughter (FF author: Yami-Red-Uchiha) for the idea of 'Kiss the chef' on the back of Zero's pants.

And Second, She thinks I have lost my mind to the bronchitis that has infected my lungs. She thinks it has traveled up, through my blood stream to my brain (inserts evil laughter here.) I will have to admit that the idea of kind of scarring her is fun.

On a more serious note, I did not have my daughter read the sex scene. I may be depraved, but I'm not a bad Mother. Of what she did read, she said she laughed he ass off. I was very happy to hear that.

I hope you have all enjoyed this little, short story. It is my Christmas gift to everyone who wanted to read it. The best gift an author can receive is a review giving honest opinions. Please review this story and tell me what you think. Thank you very much.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

PeachyQ73


End file.
